


Bless You

by Danny_droid



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Hank Anderson/Connor, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hugs, Kissing, M/M, Post-Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:49:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danny_droid/pseuds/Danny_droid
Summary: Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. And then Hank suddenly sneezes and scares Connor so badly he fell out of the bed.





	Bless You

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya! Here I am again!
> 
> This is just a small, fluffy thing I did during History class today. It's also a prompt fill that you can find [here.](https://me.me/i/imagine-your-otp-quality-reblogs-lying-in-bed-foreheads-pressed-6988727) The prompt is: "Lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other's eyes and taking it all in. Everything is silent. And then Person A suddenly sneezes and scares Person B so badly that they fall out of bed".
> 
> Hope you enjoy! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> (PS: Follow @danny_droid_ao3 on Instagram for sneak peaks and more)
> 
> EDIT: Now with error correction  
> EDIT 2: Big thanks to [my best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonewiththeweirdo) who gave me the idea for the title of this fanfic <3

It had been a rough couple of days. No one at the _Detroit Police Department_ could stay quiet and unbothered – three little kids had been kidnapped. Fortunately, the case ended well and the kids were sent to the safety of their homes.

 

Cases involving children always had a big impact on Hank, as they always made him think about his son. A few years ago, he’d have gone to _Jimmy’s Bar_ to drink his sorrows away, but now… now he had _someone_. He had _Connor_. Connor who, after the revolution, stayed with him and helped him get better and… and _loved_ him. Hank will be _forever_ grateful to have that beautiful android with him, because Connor was _so much more_ than just an android – he was _way more human_ than some humans out there.

 

Right now, both of them were lying in bed, foreheads pressed together, just gazing into each other’s eyes. Connor had a small, fond smile on his face, chocolate eyes staring with _so much love_ into blue ones. At that moment, Hank could only think of one thing – Connor was _the most_ beautiful being in the _whole_ world. Both men stayed like that for a long time, that is until the lieutenant suddenly sneezed, scaring Connor so badly he fell out of the bed.

 

“Oh, shit! Are you okay?!” Hank hurried to the other side of the room, where the android laid on the floor, being licked by Sumo.

 

“I’m okay, Hank,” Connor smiled at him, getting up to his feet and giving Sumo one last pat. “Don’t worry,” he extended his arms to Hank and the older man closed the distance between them in, as Connor would say, a bear hug. “Let’s go back to bed.”

 

Connor laid down while the lieutenant turned off the lights, Sumo easily jumping on the bed and lying next to the android’s feet. Shortly after, Hank joined the two _boys_ , wrapping the blankets around them. Sharing a kiss, both said their _good nights_  and entered the dreamland.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are appreciated <3
> 
> Follow me on Instagram and Twitter (@danny_droid_ao3) so you'll always know when I post xoxo
> 
> (PS: You don't need an account to give kudos)


End file.
